


Kids Must be Kids

by Plagg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @dreamworks give me more keith and pidge interactions, Gen, also i love dorky!keith, and childish!keith and pidge, so here, their friendship is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you checked the patient’s charts, Nurse Keith?” Pidge asked, snapping her plastic gloves that barely fit.</p><p>Keith pulled out a clipboard from the bag, looking at Pidge’s scribbled-on drawings and his own messy notes.  “Martin needs a heart transplant because of his terrible view on puppies,” Keith read out, nodding when Pidge nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Must be Kids

Hunk heard giggling from down the hallway, but by the time he turned around and glanced out his door, all he caught was a flash of green and red.  Confused, he stepped out to figure out what was going on.  Which is when he saw another flash of many, many pastel colors fly from a supplies closet.  Following the giggling and shushing, he ended up in the common room.

The sight in front of him was…confusing.  A massive pile of blankets piled up above the sofas while both Pidge and Keith stood in the middle of the sunken in floor, making a tent with a space-pvc pipe.  Keith plugged three blankets into the opening of the pipe, securing it with a hairtie, while Pidge hopped out of the “tent” to place heavy object all around the bases of the seams.  Then, she threw in the rest of the blankets, and the two just disappeared.

Hunk had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.  What were those two _doing_?  Pidge popped back out of the tent and ran past Hunk before he could even ask anything, so he decided to try his luck with Keith.

Sinking to his knees, Hunk crawled over to the makeshift opening of the tent, held up by a hairpin.  “What are you _doing_?” he asked, suddenly aware of the flashlights placed oh so carefully on the backs of the sofas and of the basket in the middle of the floor filled with a pillow and pink blanket.

“Nothing yet,” Keith said through the pointer finger jammed between his lips.

“OK, what _will_ you be doing?” Hunk asked.  It was the middle of the “day” for them, so Keith would usually be on the training deck.  Why was he sitting in a blanket fort, apparently waiting on Pidge?

“Surgery,” Keith answered, glancing at his hands before sticking a different finger in to gnaw on. 

“A _hem_ ,” Pidge’s voice came through.  Hunk peaked up to see the girl standing there, multi-colored teddy bear under her arms and two white jackets slung over her shoulders.  She also had a squirt-bottle of food goo, and Hunk didn’t really want to question why.  “I’m so sorry, sir, but the surgical theater is _closed_ today.”

Pidge slipped through the opening, handing the teddy bear to Keith.  He settled it in the basket and grabbed the gray bag they’d brought in with them, pulling out a cup with a rubber band attached to it.  He wrapped the band around the bear’s head and settled the cup over its snout. 

“Have you checked the patient’s charts, Nurse Keith?” Pidge asked, snapping her plastic gloves that barely fit. 

Keith pulled out a clipboard from the bag, looking at Pidge’s scribbled-on drawings and his own messy notes.  “Martin needs a heart transplant because of his terrible view on puppies,” Keith read out, nodding when Pidge nodded. 

Hunk stifled a laugh, hopping up and shaking his head.  Whatever those two were doing, he didn’t want to be responsible for. 

“Close the door on your way out, _sir_!” Pidge shouted, making Hunk come back and unclip the blankets. 

* * *

 

“ _Doctor Pidge, are you sure this is a good idea_?” 

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks, glancing at the sofas and noticing the massive structure in the middle of the floor.  Lights shone through the fabrics, reflecting two silhouettes, one small and one lanky.  What was going on?

“ _Nurse Keith, I am the DOCTOR_!”  Pidge’s voice rang through, “ _I know what’s best for my patients_!”

What was she doing?

…Who was her patient?

“ _I’m just saying, this might not_ -“

“ _I’m the DOCTOR_!”

With that, there was a loud boom and the blankets puffed before sagging with weight.  Shiro ran over and lifted up a corner to see Keith and Pidge covered in food goo as well as teddy bear stuffing.  What looked like a tiny version of a Tesla Coil laid buzzing around on the floor, and Shiro was left to deduce that that had made the explosion.

“Next time, I’m the doctor,” Keith grumbled, wiping his face off and flicking the food onto Pidge’s face.

She spat out the goo and shook her head free of the food, glaring at Keith.  “Just suture Martin back up, _Nurse_.”

Shiro probably should have asked questions.  He probably should have been concerned about the state of the furniture and the paladins.  But, seeing the smiles on either of their faces, Shiro could only grin and drop the blanket to leave them to their play.  Saving the universe was stressful, he could understand that, afterall –

“Pidge, we’re not using the _staples_!”

“You’re just afraid of medical advancements!”

\- kids must be kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a few days, and I finally got up the energy to write it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones if you wanna


End file.
